futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Humanity's Course Eternal: A Map Game
It has come to my attention that there is no current active map game on the wiki. With a great deal of time on my hands, and as the original creator of one of the wiki's longest running games, I am here to hopefully remedy that with Humanity's Course Eternal a reboot of the original HC. AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 22:41, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO 'racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the 'War Algorithm. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ALIENS!' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMD's IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY!' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod, and the Vice Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not been started within 24 hours, any player can start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years. * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2 and Humanity's Course, but with some rules and minor edits added in.) Mods *Head Mod: User:AllianceScoutAiothai *Vice Mod/Algo Mod: *Map Mod: Backstory Earth is at a crossroads... As Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders is inaugurated as U.S President, America desperately attempts to recover from the Second Great Recession, an economic crisis that shattered American dominace in global circles. The People's Republic of China has not faired much better than the U.S, with the Coronavirus continuing to devestate not only rural areas, but penetrating major cities such as Beijing and Hong Kong. It is widely believed that the PRC government has entered panic mode, fearing a rival such as India or Japan may attempt to take advantage of their predicament and wrestle over control of South East Asia. Russia, unlike their allies in China and rivals in America, have found great prosperity at the turn of the decade. Having added Tajikistan and Uzbekistan to the Eurasian Economic Union, many wonder if Moscow is planning a revival of the Soviet Union. In an obvious power play, Russia has also expanded their presence in Africa, forming allies among developing nations in exchange for access to rare earth elements and the placement of military facilities on the continent. Tensions in the Middle East have devolved into the cusp of all out war. Turkey has furthered their incursion into Syria, forming an alliance with Israel and Saudi Arabia, while forcing Syria into closer relations with Lebanon and Iran. Syrian and Turkish troops have already killed each other on multiple occasions, with fear that World War III could spark in the tumultuous region. Israel, despite having made progress towards peace with Palestine, has indicated an invasion of Iran may be inevitable. The people of the world watch with baited breath, as their respective governments decide Humanity's Course. Map WIP Lobby Place a flag and write your username next to the nation of your choice. Feel free to add whichever nation you would like to play as. Five people must join for the game to begin. * Russia: * Vietnam: AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 22:41, February 19, 2020 (UTC) * United States: * China: * Turkey: Season I 2021 Coming soon... Category:Map Games